complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Soprano
|image = |caption = Created by CompliensCreator00, revamped by ~Celestial-Healix~. |Pronunciation = /soˈpraːno/ so-pra-no |Family = Enthrupenoyd |Class = Melodicii |Status = Alive |Sapience = Full Sapience |List Number = 3R.6.1.1 |Powerutions, Legendutions, Corruptions, etc. = N/A |Generation = 3 |Scientific Name = enthrupenoyd melodicii harmoniusque |Instinct = Harmonious Chorus: When in battle, a complien's accuracy decreases by 15% if the Soprano is attacked. |Rarity = Rare |Location = Complanet & Plurotaenia}} Soprano is the Melodious Complien. Appearance Soprano is a black-and-white personoid. It has a circular face, as well as two large eyes and ears which have music notes around them in a similar style to its pre-evolution, Meebop. It also has long hair, stylised like music sheet paper and complete with various music notes (such as the crotchet), tied in a side-ponytail by a treble clef. Around its neck is a bass clef-shaped item, which allows the Soprano to achieve an incredible range of pitch. Its slender body descends down into a music-sheet styled dress, complete with a soprano clef as well as a unique melody, which (musically) displays the Soprano's journey from a Meebop to it's present form. It has two music-note like arms, as well as a set of imprints on it - all Soprano's use this guide to pitch their voices perfectly. Info Soprano is the Melodious Complien, and it is well-known for having the most incredible musical range of any complien. It is able to adjust its voice, using the bass clef-like appendage on its neck, to fit any occasion - whether it is orchestral music, robotic music, low-pitched or high-pitched. It is even capable of singing at frequencies inaudible by Humans or Mogurians. Sopranos evolve from a Seibop, and they gain an extra element when doing so - Art. This new typing holds the secret to the pitch-perfect Soprano's vocal chords, and following many unsuccessful attempts, have not been able to be replicated in any other creature. A soprano, after evolution, is highly sought after by orchestras who need a lead singer to guide them, or by music artists who need someone to accompany them. As a result, Sopranos are often found in music shops, recording studios, language offices and in orchestra halls - the latter of which they enjoy singing in the most. Sopranos are capable of learning and speaking human speech, and are able to identify and distinguish people simply by how they speak. They are even able to correctly scribe the pronunciation of different languages, hence their use in that area. Sopranos have featured in many legends, an example of one being the famous Complien-Mogurian Wars. A lone Soprano saw the deaths and was so disgusted by it that she composed a song which ended the fight abruptly due to how soothing and entrancing it was. The two groups agreed to stop fighting, and it is thought that this anthem was the base for the modern National Anthem of Neixaura, on the sattelite Plurotaenia (a habitable moon of Complanet). Evolution Origin Name Soprano's name comes from the musical classical female singing voice, which has the highest vocal range of all voice types. Design Soprano's design was mostly inspired by music-sheets as well as crotchets, quavers and minims. Trivia *Soprano was revamped by ~Celestial-Healix~. Gallery File:Soprano.jpg|Soprano's old appearance. Soprano card.jpg|An old Soprano card. Soprano money.jpg|Soprano on a $1000 bill. Spells Category:Compliens Category:Compliens made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Feminine Complien Category:Music Lover Compliens Category:Created in 2011 or Earlier Category:Sound-type Category:Art-type Category:Masculine Complien Category:Black Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Rare Compliens Category:Generation 3 Compliens Category:Fully Sapient Compliens Category:Personoids Category:Compliens made by ~Celestial-Healix~